One More Time Agian Chapter One Please Review!!!:)
by ks may
Summary: It's a Scott and Shelby fic set before Horizon it's a little diffrent than what you'd expect.We hope you enjoy it and we can't wait to hear your comments!


One More Time Agian  
Chapter One  
  
******************************************************************************  
********************  
Summary: This story is set before Horizon. This story isn't like Higher Ground in the sense that Scott and Shelby didn't know each other before they went to Horizon. In this story Scott and Shelby attend the same school.  
***********************************************************************  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
  
  
Once More Time Again ch1  
  
Quote: Don't turn down love at first sight, because you might not pass second   
inspection.-- unknown  
  
  
Shelby sat on the front of her boyfriend's car in front of her new high   
school. Neal, her boyfriend, who was smoking a cigarette and looking   
disenchanted with his life- was sitting next to her. She hated the way things   
were. She used to be popular and pretty, now all she was- was some   
alternative band's roadie. Well, she was even less than that. She was used....  
  
Scott was walking to class when he saw her. She was sitting on the front of a   
beat up pinto with her hair in a mess around her face. She was pretty, but   
she hung out with the wrong crowd, the skanks and the druggies. Not that the   
druggies were bad- in fact they supplied him with plenty of his daily excuses   
from her....  
  
Shelby looked like she had seen a ghost. Well, if that's what you could call   
it she thought. He was almost like a dechavue. Like she was meant to see him.   
He was wearing a football jersey and looked to have just gotten out of   
practice. His blonde curls stuck to his forehead…  
  
Shelby: Neal who's that?  
  
Neal gave a little sneer  
  
Neal: Mr. Hotshot himself Scott Barringer. Why?  
  
Shelby: No reason. I was just wonderin'. Well do you have a smoke or are you   
just gonna make me watch you?  
  
Neal handed her a bud. She leaned over and let him light it.  
  
Scott couldn't believe that he actually thought that he knew her. "Oh   
well-what's the point," he thought to himself.  
  
A girl walked up next to him and grabbed his hand as if to stake her claim.   
Her green eyes flashed at the girl on the car. She had been watching her   
boyfriend stared at the girl. She was sick of always having to protect her   
guy from 'those' girls.  
  
Scott: Ven, let up okay?  
  
Venessa couldn't believe him. One minute he was all over her and the next he   
was so cold.  
  
Shelby stared at the girl and thought that she was jealous. Shelby knew the   
routine. It was you're threatening my turf so get it good that he's mine.   
Shelby didn't really care it wasn't like she was one of those girls who got   
obsessive or anything.  
  
Neal: Shelby we got a gig for some jock party. Wanna come?  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders  
  
Shelby: *dryly* Why not…  
  
Neal smiled at her  
  
Neal: See you there.  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and got in his car. She took the hint and walked   
to her mother's car that sat near the curb.  
*****************************************  
At the party it's smoky and the room smells of beer and old burnt cigarettes   
filled the air. Shelby walked in. She was wearing cords and a tube top that   
showed her stomach. Her hair was down and falling over her face.  
  
Scott stood in the middle of the party with Vennessa around his arm and a   
beer in his other hand. He saw her walk in. She was given a cigarette and a   
beer at the door. She looked casual, and like a girl that he should have been   
disgusted by, but he wasn't. The music started to play as she looked at him   
and he waved, and in return she just curtly smiled and walked away.  
  
This is gonna sound  
[Scott drank some of his beer and smiled at a joke someone had said]  
a little obsessive  
[Neal had his arm around Shelby's shoulders and was whispering in her ear]  
[This is gonna sound]  
[Scott led Vennessa out of the room]  
a little bit strange  
[Scott stared back at her one more time before closing the door]  
I have one thing to say  
[Shelby nodded at Neal and the 2 left the party]  
Before I turn and walk away  
[in a room: Scott and Vennessa lay on the bed and she holds his hand as she   
kisses him hard and long]  
This is gonna sound  
[Scott moves and leaves the room]  
[a little impulsive]  
[Neal pulls off the side of the highway and pulls Shelby close]  
This is gonna sound  
[She moves away and tells him to take her home]  
a little insane  
[Shelby crawls in her bed and stares at the sky through her window]  
I know you don't know me yet  
[Scott got in his car]  
but you and I  
[A picture of the 2 appears on the screen]  
Will be together  
Because...because I love you  
someday  
  
someday  
  
I know… I know… I sound  
Like I'm on drugs  
But listen to me now  
When I say  
  
That ever since when I first saw you  
[Screen of Shelby seeing Scott at Horizon]  
Sitting on your car outside  
You asked for a cigarette  
[Shelby with a cigarette in her mouth]  
I couldn't stop staring at your eyes  
  
Ever since when I first saw you  
Looking bored in that plastic chair  
[Shelby with Neal and looking at Scott]  
With the lights of the office  
Around you  
[Vennessa looking jealous]  
Those blonde streaks look so pretty  
In your black hair  
  
You look cool and alternative  
With that disaffected stare  
You want people to think  
that you just don't care  
  
Hey you can be with me  
cause I just might be the one  
Who will treat you like you're a queen  
Who will always make you come  
  
You can be with me  
I will always let you win  
I will never be like those other guys  
I will never be your  
unemployed boyfriend  
  
This is gonna sound]  
a little bit out there  
Yeah this is gonna sound  
a little insane  
But I keep having the same dream  
that you will be the mother of my children  
someday  
  
Someday...  
  
I've head that you sleep with that obnoxious guy  
I know he is in that famous band  
You look so sad when you are with him  
I never see him reach to hold your hand  
  
You can be with me  
Yes I will treat you like a queen  
I will always go to those  
chick flick movies  
that I just don't wanna see  
  
You can be with me  
No I will never let you down  
I will never make out with  
your girlfriends  
when I know you're not around  
  
You can be with me  
Yeah I just might be the one  
Who will treat you like you're special  
  
I will always make you come  
You can be with me  
I will always let you win  
I will never be like those other guys  
I will never be like those other guys  
I will never be your  
unemployed boyfriend  
******************************************************************************  
**********  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
*******************  
Shelby got off the bus and walked into school. She was still a little out of   
it from the night before. She went to her locker and pulled her books out.   
She turned around, getting a feeling someone was watching her. She noticed   
Scott staring at her, but he quickly looked away when she looked at him.   
Shelby noticed he had girls hanging all over him.  
  
"Wonder what it's like to live like that," Shelby thought to herself.  
  
She shook the thought of her mind and headed to class.  
  
Shelby: I hate school.   
  
Scott stared at Shelby as she walked to class. He couldn't put his finger on   
it, but there was something about it that attracted him to her.  
  
'Scottie'  
  
Scott looked down to see Vanessa staring at him with a seductive smile on her   
face.  
  
Vanessa: Scottie  
  
Scott flinched as she rubbed her hand across her face, and when she called   
him Scottie.  
  
Scott: What?  
  
Vanessa: You want to ditch class and go have some fun?  
  
Scott looked at her disgusted.  
  
Scott: No, get off me.  
  
Scott shrugged her off, and then headed to class.  
  
"Just keep it cool," he thought to himself.  
  
  
"You're papers will be due in a week, and I want no excuses."  
  
The whole class groaned as Mr. Plansky gave them their assignment.  
  
"Least it's my last class today," Scott thought to himself.  
  
Mr. Plansky: However, there is one good thing about this.  
  
"We can pay somebody to do it for us," Shelby thought to her self.  
  
Mr. Plansky: You can do it with a partner.  
  
Everyone in the class started getting out of their seats and moving to find   
them selves a buddy.  
  
Mr. Plansky: Everybody- freeze.  
  
Everybody turned around to face their teacher.  
  
Mr. Plansky: Who doesn't have a partner?  
  
Shelby slowly raised her hand.  
  
Everybody laughed at her. She just looked away.  
  
Mr. Plansky: Anybody else.  
  
Scott looked at Vanessa who was standing a few feet away from him smiling.  
  
Scott: Yeah, I don't have a partner.  
  
Vanessa: Ah  
  
Vanessa gave a little disgusted look and plopped down into her seat. She put   
on a scowl and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
Mr. Plansky: Ok Mr. Barringer. You and Ms. Merrick here will be partners.  
  
Scott slightly nodded his head and walked over to Shelby.  
  
Mr. Plansky: That's it for today, see everyone tomorrow.  
  
Everybody filed out of the room. Vanessa stomped up to Scott and gave him a   
glare.  
  
Vanessa: Why would you rather be with that skank than with me?  
  
Scott gave her a little glare  
  
Scott: She's not a skank, and I decided I would be a partner with someone who   
at least had some common sense, and you didn't fit that character description.  
  
Vanessa: Ah!  
  
She smacked on her gum.  
  
Vanessa: Well…  
  
She slapped him in the face and walked out of the room.  
  
Scott: Ouch!  
  
Scott put his hand up to his face. He looked up to the sound of someone   
laughing. He saw Shelby standing as the door smiling at him.  
  
Shelby: Smart cowboy  
  
He walked over to her and gave her a little smile  
  
Scott: Yeah well…  
  
Shelby: but thanks.  
  
Scott gave her a little smile and nodded his head. He looked a little   
embarrassed, he hadn't realized Shelby was watching him.  
  
Scott: So, you any good at biology.  
  
Shelby smiled at him  
  
Shelby: Are you any good at dumping a girl.  
  
Shelby nodded her head out the door at Vanessa who was still steamed about   
Scott dumping her.  
  
Scott: We're screwed.  
  
Shelby gave him a little smirk and they both headed out the door.  
  
'Shelby'  
  
Scott and Shelby turned around to see Neal running after them.  
  
Neal: Shelby, where are you going?  
  
Shelby: I have a project and Scott is my partner. It's due soon, so we gotta   
go work on it.  
  
Neal: Doesn't pretty boy here have football practice?  
  
Scott stepped forward towards Neal until their faces were just inches apart.  
  
Scott: What'd you say.  
  
Shelby stepped in between the two.  
  
Shelby: Neal, I'll see you later ok.  
  
Shelby grabbed Scott by the shirt and pulled him away.  
  
Scott: I could've handled him.  
  
When they were far enough away from him Shelby stopped and stared at him  
  
Shelby: He's not worth your time.  
  
Scott: I thought you liked him.  
  
"If only you knew," Shelby thought to her self.  
  
Shelby looked around, not wanting to look at Scott.  
  
Shelby: Just forget about it ok. I'll be at your house in an hour.  
  
Scott nodded his head and watched as Shelby walked off.  
******************************************************************************  



End file.
